The present invention relates to a vaporisable material and a vaporisable material-containing capsule for use in a vapour generating device. Devices which heat rather than burn vaporisable material such as tobacco, to create a vapour for inhalation are becoming popular. They generally comprise a heat source powered by gas or electricity and a chamber for receiving a plug of vaporisable material or a disposable capsule containing a vapour-generating product. In use the plug or capsule is inserted into the device and heated by the heat source to generate a vapour for inhalation. An example of such a device can be found in described in PCT publication WO 2009/079641.
Such devices have become popular because they can provide a user with an experience very similar to smoking the vaporisable material but without the burning of plant material such as tobacco.
However, such devices are not always popular with consumers because they can produce inconsistent levels of vapour and are often unreliable in terms of the length of use of an individual capsule, leaving to an inconsistency of flavour delivery to a user. Since the material is heated, rather than being burned, it is important to provide a method of preparation of this vaporisable material that preserves its aroma.
In addition, there is a need to provide a vaporisable material that can be designed to provide either a high or a low level of taste and/or a short or long lasting taste to a user.
The present invention seeks to provide a vaporisable material and capsule containing such a material, which overcomes at least some of these problems.